Expansions
If the Capital Building Challenge is something to get you started on your road to inspiration, then the Expansions are inspiration's highway. All of the Expansions are designed to work together or alone, with the exception of the Hardcore Challenge. The Hardcore Challenge is the embodiment of my original vision for the challenge, and tries to both tie as many Expansions together as possible and crush your soul with the amount of building required. The Kingdom Building Challenge is the Capital Building Challenge, combined with the Outliers Expansion, and 2-4 more Expansions .The Empire Building Challenge is the Capital Building Challenge, the Outliers Expansion, at least 2 Kingdom Building Challenges (see the Crime/Dimensional Challenge sections), and 3-6 additional Expansions Kingdom Building Challenges Hardcore Challenge Refugee to Regent Kingdom Building ChallengeFormerly known as Hardcore mode. Note: Many Expansions will be themed after a specific Cubeastic/?Original? deity, and/or a specific Race Refugee to Regent Nether Kingdom Challenge Refugee to Regent End of Days Kingdom Challenge Refugee to Regent Deep Dark Kingdom Challenge Refugee to Regent Twilight Forest Kingdom Challenge Themed Expansions Redstone Resonance (Technology) Glowstone Germination (Magic) Agriculture Agriculture Challenge consists of only Farming and Ranching. All of the Agricultural sub-types are additional sub-Challenges. University Expansion College of Magic sub-Expansion College of Technology sub-Expansion The RPG Expansion A heavy emphasis on Inns, and the main hub for the various Player/Population Races types. Item Bank Epansion Aerial Odyssey (Airship Expansion) Minecart Mayhem (MinecartExpansion) Naval Notoriety (Maritime Expansion) Fishing, Maritime building requirements, and more. Race: Merdorf Deity: Tech Tree Challenge "Religion"-based Challenges If the very thought of for-fun fake religious imagery offends you, fair enough. Just realize that others might find it fun, and they are who this section is for. Cult of Cubeaism (Cubeaism Expansion) Refugee to Regent original Deities/Entities * Terrus, goddess of beginnings and wisdom Nobility The Refugee to Regent Nobility Influence Building Challenge is all about Nobility of all kinds. Proud, ancient families. Disrespectful upstarts. Quiet (and overt) warfare between them. All they care about is their bottom line, their reputation, and their lives--not necessarily in that order. The Influence Building Challenge requires an existing Capital, Kingdom, or Empire before it begins. Player Estates Magical Nobility Crime The Criminal Challenges require a Capital, Kingdom, or Empire to be based in. While they might be named "Kingdoms," their kind of empires is one of influence. Brigand to Boss Bandit Kingdom Challenge Buccaneer to Dread Pirate Kingdom Challenge Cutpurse to Heistmeister Thieves Guild Challenge Inspirational Themes Nether Alliance '''Create a Nether Portal and activate it, then revert to the Dirt Hovel stage. Build your Empire within the Nether, using your Nether Portal to raid the Overworld for resources. '''Au Naturale Note: Intended for biomes that are NOT relatively flat. Do not touch the native geology. Not one block of dirt, gravel, or stone should be harvested. Use your imagination to build an interesting Settlement around less than ideal circumstances. Blocks that are inside houses are fair game. : Or are they? For an additional challenge, don't even touch the natural blocks that find themselves suddenly inside a building. Underground City Only the Entrance is visible from the surface. Everything else is subterranean. Note: only the city must be underground. Feel free to come up top to find what you need. Cavern City The Settlement uses existing cavern(s) as roads. The only reasons Cavern Cities should dig into the walls are to build Buildings inside the walls and defensive positions for the Military. Leave the cave's natural geology as intact as you can, otherwise. This includes finding a path to the surface, and subway/minecart rail tracks to the rest of the Empire. Ravine City An entire Settlement built into the side of a Ravine. Artificially extend the Ravine as necessary for expansion. Mineshaft Central Repurpose Abandoned Mineshafts into something liveable (and safe). A rail-based Settlement? Stronghold City The Strongholds didn't do the Ancients much good, but maybe you'll have better luck. Reclaim and expand a Stronghold. Cloud City Build a city in the clouds that never touches the ground, yet is self-sufficient. Think Bioshock: Infinite, Empire Strikes Back, etc. Rapture Build a city on the bottom of an ocean or other deep, deep body of water. Nomad City Build a city that is constantly on the move (mods permitting). It doesn't have to be moving fast, and can use its movement to go in a circle--er, square, whatever. But it cannot stay still for a moment. Rwookrorro Find or build extremely tall trees, and build a Settlement in its branches. No part of the Settlement is allowed to touch or extend below the ground--the entire Settlement must be built amongst the trees. Expanding the forest yourself and living inside the trees is perfectly acceptable (does not apply to roads to other Settlements in Empire/Minecart Subway system). Simtower Based on the classic Maxis simulator, everything you build must be built in a tower/towers. Stake out your Tower's dimensions, and everything in the Settlement must be built within that tower. Once you have filled up all space (from bedrock to sky limit), start another tower. All towers must be connected via skyways. Building on the surface of the Overworld or along caverns is strictly prohibited (does not apply to roads to other Settlements in Empire/Minecart Subway system). Boatmurdered Build a Dorf Fortress. No, not like Moria. All those punks had to deal with was a single Siege and a Balrog. Boatmurdered had countless Goblin invasions, attacks by Elephants, Zombie Elephants, Titans and Forgotten Beasts, HFS (I believe), and tantrum spirals. As many traps as possible should be placed at every exit, and, of course, Magma should be used very liberally. Be careful to not fall victim to the Carp, Catsplosions, or a bored Overseer looking for !!Fun!! Don't forget to plan for cave adaptation. Flotilla City Build an entire Settlement on a series of ships. The ships themselves can be as big or as small as you want, and able to move or not (depending on your mods, if any), but the entire Settlement should consist solely of ships. Easy(ier) Challenges Connectivity is King Everything is connected by a road or a path. Everything, from the smallest hut to the grandest palace on the far side of the Empire, touches a roadway that meets up with everything else. I've been working on the Railroad Every Settlement in is connected to an Empire-wide rail system. I'm so Ronery Instead of using imaginary population, fill your Capital (and Outliers) with life, using Testificates, Custom NPCs, or some other means. Iron Man Have enough Testificates in your Capital (Outliers) to have at least 1 Iron Golem spawn automatically. There are many like it, but this one is mine. Build a museum to yourself, storing all the tools, armor, etc from every stage you have completed. ALL THE THINGS! Build a museum where the goal is to collect at least one of every block, item, and tool; even/especially any mod-added blocks, items, and tools. Point and Stare Build a Zoo that contains one of every type of hostile mob. The Great Uniter Build an embassy for every sentient, non-hostile mob, and populate it with said mobs.